Inolvidable
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Toda decisión en la vida tiene consecuencias, unas buenas, otras malas. Lo cierto es que hay personas que vas a querer toda la vida, estés o no con ellas. Son inolvidables. Naruto&Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Inolvidable**

 **Resumen:** Toda decisión en la vida tiene consecuencias, unas buenas, otras malas. Lo cierto es que hay personas que vas a querer toda la vida, estés o no con ellas. Son inolvidables. Naruto&Sakura.

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen que utilicé para portada tampoco. Créditos a su respectivo autor.

.

.

.

.

.

 **U** na de las cosas que Naruto Uzumaki le desagradan desde que era pequeño son las comparaciones. Vaya que hacen sentir mal. Él mejor que nadie lo sabe.

Cuando competía con Sasuke en el antiguo equipo siete, Sakura-chan le decía que no era rival para él-aunque la verdad era que aparte de su enamoramiento por el Uchiha, era porque en el fondo de su ser, ella se preocupaba por él- o aquel enfrentamiento que tuvo con el genio de los Hyuga, Neji. En aquellos momentos Neji tenía en su cabeza muy marcada la palabra destino, algo que el rubio cambió al ganarle en combate y en escuchar sus palabras.

Las personas a su alrededor se lo decían constantemente, que tenía ese don. No sabía bien de que se trataba, él únicamente decía lo que salía de su corazón. Así había sido siempre desde que tenía uso de razón. Tal vez por eso era algo imprudente y decía en ocasiones frases inconvenientes. Sakura la mayoría de las veces lo ponía en su lugar y le daba unos golpes para que se pusiera serio.

Que rápido pasaba el tiempo. Ahora había cumplido su sueño de ser Hokage, algo que en el pasado miraba lejano, pero no imposible. Porque él nunca se rendía hasta lograr su objetivo. Podía haber sido un cabeza hueca en su tiempo-todavía lo era algunas veces- que no se percataba de su verdadero potencial, pero eso poco importaba pues lo que para él era y es lo primordial: proteger a sus seres amados. Para él la aldea de la Hoja es más que su hogar, su vida entera y si de algo estaba seguro es que la protegería con ella de ser necesario. Tan seguro como que Sakura-chan había sido y sería su amor.

Y ahí radicaba el problema. Él estaba casado con Hyuga Hinata. Más bien, ella lleva su apellido ya, ahora era Uzumaki Hinata. La mujer con la que compartía estado civil y compartían cama todas las noches. Ella misma había estado enamorada de él desde niña. No que él estuviera enterado de mucho tiempo, sinceramente. Se percató de eso cuando ella se lo dijo, tiempo después de que empezaran a salir. Al principio él se había sorprendido, y luego se preguntó cómo es que no se había dado cuenta.

—Supongo que porque a ti te gustaba Sakura-san, Naruto-kun.— parecía más bien un susurro de Hinata. Aun ella no se creía estar saliendo con el rubio de ojos azules, si le decían que era un sueño, ella se aferraría para no despertar de el. La joven cada que mencionaba el nombre de la chica con fuerza descomunal, se le ponía un tono de voz más bajo y parecía que se le ensombrecía la mirada. A pesar de que era un poco despistado, a Naruto ese detalle no se le pasó desapercibido. No hizo comentario alguno acerca de lo anterior dicho de Hinata, más bien le dio otro giro a la conversación.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a por ramen, Hinata?

—Vamos, Naruto-kun—y al escuchar aquella invitación, el semblante de la muchacha cambió. Porque si ella lo quería, ¿por qué él no podría quererla igual?

Después de lo de Pain y la Cuarta Guerra Ninja Mundial, la aldea de la Hoja gozaba de relativa paz. Hinata se había confesado a él hacía algo de tiempo y la verdad es que él también la quería, pero como amiga. Y ciertamente, no como una amiga cercana. Sakura se había encargado de seguir animando a Hinata y posteriormente a Naruto a que salieran a una cita ellos dos. El rubio aceptó. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa. Sakura lo quería de la misma forma que él a Hinata. Y dolía, claro que lo hacía. De hecho el dolor seguía ahí, pero él ya se había acostumbrado a éste. Única y definitivamente había que superar a Sakura-chan. Porque olvidarla… olvidarla no podría.

…

Se casó con Hinata Hyuuga.

La quería. Pasar tiempo con una persona y una tan dulce como lo es Hinata hacía fácil el tomarle cariño. Se preocupaba por él, sobre su estado de salud, en preparar rica comida y, aunque al principio era tímida, con el paso de los meses fue siendo un poco más cariñosa en su casa. A veces, cuando terminaba de comer, ella tomaba su mano y le daba un beso en la frente. Como queriendo comprobar que era verdad y aquello estaba sucediendo realmente. Naruto podía sentir ese cariño de ella hacia a él. Lo agradecía con su mirada y una caricia en su cabello oscuro.

Se convirtió en padre.

Primero llegó Boruto. Físicamente decían que se parecía a él, pero a pesar de que tenía su cabello rubio y ojos azules, Naruto podía ver ciertas facciones que no eran suyas en el rostro de su hijo, esas las había heredado de su esposa. A él, que siempre había soñado con tener una familia, lo hacía muy feliz el tener un hijo. Disfrutaba cargarlo entre sus brazos e intentar dormirlo, aunque fracasaba la mayoría de las veces. Luego llegó Himawari, para completar su existencia. Esa niña era y todavía lo es la ternura andando. La pequeña niña de papá. Los azules ojos como él, el cabello oscuro como su madre. Su familia estaba creciendo.

Se convirtió en Hokage.

Con un brazo rodeando Hinata estaba a su lado acompañándolo en el día de su nombramiento. Agradecía que ella estuviera a su lado. En aquella ocasión especial para él, esperaba verla también. Esperaba verla en el fondo de su ser, pero a la vez no. A la vez no porque no quería que su corazón lo traicionara y palpitara como lo hacía de niño y de adolescente por ella. Porque sabía de sus sentimientos y a pesar de que luchaba por mantenerlos en su lugar –sepultados muy profundo- estos podían emerger de lo fuertes que habían sido en su tiempo y sabía que aún lo eran. Porque él creía en la fidelidad, y no que fuera a hacer algo con ella, no, pero tampoco podía permitirse pensar en otra mujer que no fuera su esposa. Se obligaba constantemente a hacer eso. Sintió una mano en su hombro y un ligero apretón lo acompañó. El olor de flores impregnó sus fosas nasales. Era ella. No había otro aroma tan bonito como el que emanaba. Lo tenía desde niña.

—Sakura-chan, viniste. —murmuró, girando a verla. Los ojos azules esperando el momento en encontrarse con lo que vio por mucho tiempo en la realidad y en sueños también.

—¿Cómo podría perderme este evento tan importante en tu vida, Naruto? Nunca cambiarás—aquella voz, que sonaba con la confianza como si aún fueran el equipo siete liderado por Kakashi-sensei. —Tonto. —sabía que en otro momento quizás, sólo quizás le pudo haber dado un abrazo, pero Sakura también era conservadora y por respeto para él y su esposa se limitó a palmear su hombro y a sonreír. Aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. —Sabía que lo lograrías, Naruto. Felicidades.—le tendió un pequeño detalle, el cual el rubio tomó entre sus manos, agradeciendo. Sakura se despidió, diciendo que tenía algunas cosas pendientes en el hospital y disculpándose por no poderse quedar más tiempo.

—Sería bueno organizarnos y hacer algo para festejar, Naruto, Hinata—dijo, ya alejándose.

—Sería bueno, Sakura-chan. —respondió, apretando un poco la envoltura del pequeño regalo. Hinata lo observó en silencio. Nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona celosa ni nada por el estilo, pero para ella no pasaba desapercibido que para Naruto, Sakura sería siempre Sakura-chan, a pesar de que ya estuviera unida a Sasuke Uchiha —aunque no estuviera en la aldea la mayoría del tiempo—y tuviera una hija con él. Ella, su esposa, sería siempre Hinata, Hinata a secas. Pero estaba bien. Ella era su esposa, a pesar de todo. Y lo amaba.

…

Naruto evitaba cualquier encuentro con Sakura a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario. Ella a veces iba a saludarlo y a preguntarle cómo estaba su familia, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo a menudo porque Shizune le decía que se encontraba muy ocupado con el papeleo. Aunque ese comportamiento de Naruto, el que la evitara, le molestaba, no podía reclamarle. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos debía tener un trato demasiado estrecho porque a pesar de que sus intenciones no fueran malas, las personas de la aldea pensaban lo contrario. Y había que aceptar que ellos no eran los mismos chiquillos de dieciséis años que se la vivían mucho tiempo juntos, ya fuera en misiones o pasando el rato por la aldea. Había que acostumbrarse a estar de cierta manera, alejados.

Porque cuando se unió a Uchiha Sasuke, a pesar de haber ganado a un esposo, a su primera ilusión de niña, el causante de varios desvelos tanto de ella como de Naruto en el pasado, había perdido a su mejor amigo, a la persona que siempre estaba con ella tanto en las buenas, las malas y las peores. En toda circunstancia, ahí estaba Naruto Uzumaki protegiendo su sonrisa. De niña no valoró mucho eso, pero conforme fue creciendo y madurando, supo que nadie más que él había estado con ella en todo momento, y fue así como fue tomándole aprecio paulatinamente, para después convertirse en un cariño muy grande y, posteriormente, sentirse confundida respecto a sus sentimientos.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando desviar esos pensamientos. Estaban yendo muy lejos. Lo cierto es que dolía que ya no pudiera ser como antes. Pero bueno, no todo es igual, el tiempo cambia en ocasiones algunas cosas, y en otras, todas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nota de autor:**

Hey, qué tal? Llevaba unas semanas con este escrito, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de hacer una historia con respecto a estos dos personajes. Me fascina la pareja. Así que les comparto ésta, que originalmente quería hacer como un capítulo, pero en mi mente pensé, da para más, no me gustaría dejarlo así. Así que ya lo decidí. Aparte ya tenía ganas de hacer también algo ambientado en el universo Naruto, aunque claro será un semi-AU

Sé que Naruto no pudo asistir a la ceremonia de Hokage, pero pues como ven, aquí es diferente, quería que estuviera en un día muy importante para él.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Amistad: Valioso tesoro

**Inolvidable**

Capítulo dos

" **Amistad: Valioso tesoro"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los meses pasaron rápido y, así como su velocidad del tiempo, había algo aunado a ello: todo era cotidiano, una rutina, algo que Naruto no pensó que en algún momento de su vida iba a tener, al menos no así, no de esa manera. La palabra espontaneidad estaba muy asociada a su personalidad, y lo típico le resultaba chocante; claro que eso nadie lo sabía, pues se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa la mayoría del tiempo, aunque ser Hokage y padre de familia absorbía gran parte de su energía. Sabía que debía ser mejor cabeza de los Uzumaki, pero no era tan fácil como normalmente uno pensaría. Llegaba sumamente agotado a su hogar, y con tal descansar un poco, descuidaba a su esposa y a sus hijos.

Aunque a Himawari parecía no afectarle en demasía esa situación, a Boruto sí. Y comprendía porqué. Su hijo adolescente reclamaba atención, porque estaba en plena etapa de crecimiento y descubrimiento. Cuando él quería hacer movimiento alguno por acercarse a su descendiente, el rubio menor se alejaba o ponía alguna excusa de que estaba ocupado, era como expresar "ahora que tú tienes tiempo resulta que yo no lo tengo". Eso frustraba a Naruto. Por más que quería entenderlo, no podía hacerlo del todo. No era comparación, pero su hijo al menos tenía a sus padres vivos, él, en cambio, no los tuvo. No sabía el significado de la palabra familia, tuvo que crecer, arreglárselas solo, hacer comida por sí mismo, entre muchas cosas más.

Por otra parte, estaba Hinata. Su esposa. Reconocía que era muy buena mujer, muy diligente a la hora de atender a su familia. Llevaban una buena relación, la quería y ella lo amaba. A pesar de que sus años de adolescencia y juventud fuera muy despistado, la edad te va dando más capacidad de analizar y, por ello, se percató que hace semanas su mujer le quería decir algo, pero por su carácter dócil se le dificultaba mucho, a tal grado de preguntarle la razón de porque estaba distinta, a lo que ella miraba hacia otro lado, esperaba unos segundos para finalmente decir con su voz disminuida: "No es nada, Naruto-kun".

—¡Tierra llamando a Naruto!, ¡Naruto, despierta!— la voz femenina retumbó entre las paredes de la Torre Hokage, aquella energía que conocía bien y le traía recuerdos de muy temprana edad.

Abrió más sus ojos azules, sorprendido. Si bien, conocía a la portadora de esa voz, el que estuviera ahí le descolocó un poco.

—Sakura-chan… ¿Cuánto tienes aquí?

La mujer levantó una ceja rosa.

—No sé si en realidad quisiste decir que qué hago aquí. —Sakura soltó un pequeño suspiro. —Tengo alrededor de diez minutos viéndote, y como dos que abrí la puerta y me puse enfrente de ti. ¿Todo bien, Naruto?

La mirada verde de la femenina se posó en la azul del hombre, escudriñándolo. Esperando por una respuesta.

—Sí, Sakura-chan. ¿Y contigo?

Parecía que su relación de amistad no había cambiado cuando pronunciaba su nombre y aquel sufijo cariñoso que no utilizaba con nadie más —y, si no se equivocaba, no lo había escuchado decírselo ni a Hinata—. Pero no era así. Ahora no eran amigos, no aquellos que fueron hace varios años. Si acaso llegaban a conocidos "cercanos". Podía asegurar que él cruzaba más palabras con Teuchi y ella con Sai —más por su amistad con Ino, que por otra cosa— que entre ellos dos.

—Sí, todo bien. —respondió y continuó observándolo.

Siempre le daba gusto ver a su antigua compañera de equipo, amiga y amor de la infancia. Claro, optaba por verla lo menos que le fuera posible, porque no quería reavivar lo que sintió alguna vez por ella. Por respeto a ellos mismos y sus respectivos esposos. Naruto sabía que Sakura no sintió nada más que amistad por él en ningún momento de su vida, pero también era de su conocimiento de los sentimientos de él llegaron a ser muy grandes y estaba seguro que cualquier movimiento a su corazón, éstos se desenterrarían y sería bastante difícil volverlos a sepultar. Quizás, sólo quizás, volverían con más intensidad.

—Es bueno saber eso. ¿Cómo está Sarada?

Sakura sonrió. Al oír el nombre de su pequeño tesoro le salía una sonrisa sin ella darse cuenta. Le hacía estar muy orgullosa su hija. Su inteligencia, su disciplina y que era muy buena niña. Cuando entablaba alguna conversación con Naruto —en su mayoría por causas laborales— él siempre le preguntaba sobre el estado de su hija y de su esposo Sasuke. Ella hacía lo mismo. Y hasta ahí llegaba su plática. Venía a continuación…

—Y…

Lo interrumpió. No lo miraba muy seguido pero algo era diferente en Uzumaki Naruto. Su esencia ya no era la misma. Sí, claro, sabía que su ex compañero de equipo no iba a ser por siempre un niño travieso y que estaría riéndose por todo, pero al menos esperaba que su radiante sonrisa continuara igual, algo que parece haber cambiado. En su rostro había una, pero no era igual a la de antaño. Para nada. Ésta parecía que era por compromiso y no lo decía por la que él tenía en ese momento frente a ella, sino porque en otras ocasiones lo había visto a lo lejos y miraba la otra sonrisa, la que portaba por mucho tiempo en la actualidad. Entonces, Sakura se creía capacitada para distinguir la sonrisa verdadera de Naruto, esa amplia en que mostraba más dientes y sus ojos acompañaban al gesto, achicándose. La mujer, a su vez, dejó mostrar una media en sus labios.

—Esa va más contigo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Naruto, te noto diferente. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? Quizá no pueda hacer mucho, pero si quieres hablar en algún momento, puedes contar conmigo. Y, aunque tú no me consideres así, para mí sigues siendo un amigo, por…

—Sakura-chan, aún te considero mi amiga—iba a proseguir, pero tocó el turno de hablar a la de cabello rosado.

—Sabemos que no es así, Naruto. Pero bueno. Quería saber cómo estás y, sabiéndolo, me puedo retirar. —quizás había sonado demasiado dramática, pero salió así. No era parte de su personalidad decir esas palabras tan fácilmente, mas Naruto no era cualquier persona. Era su amigo y alguien muy especial para ella y, aunque las circunstancias ya no eran las mismas, quería estar para él en caso de que lo necesitara. Ino le había dicho en conversaciones pasadas que notaba que el rubio no era el mismo, tras lo cual Sakura ya lo había notado, pero lo terminó por confirmar con su amiga.

Aparte si ella no iba a decirle esas palabras y a brindarle su apoyo, con los ojos cerrados aseguraba que el hombre de ojos azules difícilmente — por no decir jamás— iría con ella para pedir ayuda o sea lo que sea que necesitara. Su mejor amigo no estaba durante mucho tiempo y la persona más cercana que recordara en la vida de Naruto era Shikamaru y ella. Claro está, antes que su mejor amigo, Shikamaru y ella estaba Hinata, pero había notado que la seriedad de Naruto iba en aumento, así que imaginó que estaban cerca de todo, menos de mejorar los asuntos.

Claro, si eran problemas maritales ella no tenía cabida ahí. Lo que haría sería recomendarle mejorar su comunicación con su esposa y, si esta no rendía frutos, recordaba tener entre sus contactos el número de una terapeuta para matrimonios. Quizá iba demasiado lejos con sus pensamientos. Lo cierto es que estaba cerca del pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo.

Le tomó tiempo decir estas palabras.

—Bueno, verás, Sakura-chan. Es sobre Boruto.

Sakura se detuvo y no volteó a verlo. Esperó a que el Hokage continuara.

El rubio carraspeó.

—Sé que no he sido el mejor padre para él y no le he dedicado todo el tiempo necesario, pero cuando estoy por dárselo, me evita y no quiere que hablemos.

La señora de Uchiha aguardó a que reanudara su sentir, pero no salieron mas palabras. Entonces llegó el turno de hablar de ella.

—Entiendo. Es normal en los chicos de su edad, Naruto. A veces Sarada también tiene esos momentos. Es importante tenerles paciencia y tratar de comprenderlos, hablar con ellos y escuchar lo que sienten.— se detuvo a pensar que estaba diciendo. Con lo dicho, no estaba ayudando en nada. Porque el problema principal de la relación entre Naruto y su hijo radicaba en que si uno tenía tiempo para hablar, el otro no, y viceversa.

—Sarada es una chica muy centrada a su edad. He tenido oportunidad de platicar con ella y me recuerda a ti cuando eras chica, Sakura-chan—mencionó Naruto, con total sinceridad.

Aquello provocó que Sakura se sintiera elogiada. A su parecer, Sarada es mucho más madura que ella lo era a su edad, porque ella en algún momento no valoró al hombre que tenía delante suyo.

—Boruto también lo es, Naruto. Sólo ocupamos darle un empujón.

A la mente del Hokage la palabra _ocupamos_ lo dejó pensando. Sakura hablaba en plural.

—¿Has hablado con Hinata de ésto?

—Todavía no.

—Deberías de. Mientras tanto, puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

—¿En serio, Sakura-chan?

—Claro que sí. —asintió la mamá de Sarada Uchiha.

Y ese día, en esa hora y en ese minuto volvió un poco de color a su vida. No era nada malo. No era nada incorrecto. Sólo el asomo de una aventura, como en los viejos tiempos. Como cuando era un chiquillo de escasos doce años y le asignaban una nueva misión, su corazón saltaba de felicidad y la adrenalina no tardaba en llegar. Algo muy similar ocurrió aquella tarde.

Para Sakura era como volver a los viejos tiempos, que el entusiasmo de Naruto la contagiaba y, aunque lo negara, la ponía alegre. Con el rubio de su amigo siempre pudo ser ella misma, sin máscaras ni disfraces, no tenía que aparentar lo que no era. Se sentía libre. Poderlo ayudar en algo sencillo le daba calidez. Así como él fue como un sol para ella en el pasado, ella quería ser si no un sol, una pequeña luz que lo ayudara en lo que hiciera falta. Una amistad sincera como la que alguna vez tuvieron. Porque, aunque sabía del gusto de Naruto por ella, también sabía que su amistad era transparente, sin algún motivo escondido o favorecedor para él. Únicamente el rubio buscaba la felicidad de ella, y no nomás la de él.

" _Esta vez, Naruto, yo te ayudaré"_

.

Su esposo había salido muy de prisa a su trabajo y había olvidado llevarse el almuerzo consigo. Después de hacer las tareas del hogar correspondientes y de dejarla ordenada, se percató del lonche en la mesa. Atravesó las calles de la Aldea disfrutando de su buen clima. Llegó a la Torre Hokage e iba a tocar, cuando escuchó unas voces en el interior. Se detuvo con la mano en el aire.

Sabía que escuchar a escondidas estaba mal, pero antes de que su consciencia no se lo permitiera, había escuchado su nombre, por lo que decidió no interrumpir.

— _¿Has hablado con Hinata de ésto?_

— _Todavía no._

— _Deberías de. Mientras tanto, puedo ayudarte, si quieres._

— _¿En serio, Sakura-chan?_

— _Claro que sí._

Si tenía sus dudas sobre de quien se trataba con quien estaba hablando su marido, el escuchar _Sakura-chan_ las despejó todas. Lo que le llamó la atención es que se había mencionado su nombre y sobre como ella no estaba enterada de una situación y que Sakura le iba a ayudar por mientras. El casi siempre tranquilo rostro de Hinata se tornó un poco consternado. ¿De qué estarían hablando ellos dos? Sumado a que, Sakura Haruno, primer amor de su esposo estaba en dicha ecuación.

—¿Naruto-kun, Sakura-san…?

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Sé que me tardé muchooo. Espero que este capítulo que, aunque corto, les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció? Vemos que no hay nada fuera de lo que es la amistad aún. Si esperaban ver pasión, pues por el momento no. No me gusta el asunto de la infidelidad… Veamos como todo se acomoda.

Nos leemos


End file.
